The Master of Fire
by moi-moi819
Summary: April (OC) has only one goal: to become a Master of the Fire type. The road is long and challenging, but she's not about to back out now. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of the titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: As promised to Destiny Demigod Love, here is a new story with my latest OC as the star! :D I hope this story gets as many positive reviews as Pokè Adventures. I don't really have much to say besides, I hope you enjoy it and please review! :DDD

~:~

For the tenth time tonight, I checked my backpack to make sure that it was fully packed and ready to go in the morning. As I replaced things in my red backpack, I checked them off to myself. "One rope, check… one Potion, check… allowance money, check… change of clothes, check…" I muttered with a smile.

"April, what are you doing up?" my mother questioned as she poked her head into my room. I turned quickly with a smile ready. My mother shot me an expectant look, her arms folding over her nightdress and an eyebrow raised over her brown eyes. Her long, red hair was tied up in a messy bun for bed.

My hand got lost in my short, red waves as a slight chuckle left me. "I'm just checking my bag again. I wanted to make sure that I had everything," I smiled and displayed my bag to her.

My mother, Penelope (but most people just called her Poppy), smiled at me after some time. She stepped into the room and opened her arms for a hug. I rested my head on her chest as her chin rested on my head. She stroked my back gently as she spoke, "You'll do fine. You don't need to worry. I'm rooting for you, baby."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled into her.

My name is April and I want to be the best, Master Fire type Trainer ever. Ever since I was around six, I've loved Fire types more than anything. I couldn't explain it. Fire types were so powerful, beautiful, an just awesome. All Pokémon were cool, but Fire types were even better.

"Now, off to bed," my mom said and placed a kiss to my forehead. With a resigned sigh, I slipped under my Charizard comforter and turned off my lamp. We wished each other good night before she left for her own room down the hall.

I was becoming a Trainer tomorrow. I was heading over to Professor Birch's Pokémon lab bright and early to get my very own Torchic. Luckily, I lived in Littleroot Town so that made it less work to get my first Pokémon from the Professor. Now, all I needed to do was fall asleep…

"Maybe I could check my bag one more time," I said and flicked on my lights.

"_April, light's out!" _I heard my mom's voice yell at me. With a startle noise, I shut the lights off once again and pulled my covers up to my chin.

~:~

"I'm sure I don't need to ask if you've got everything packed," my mom smiled down at my the next morning. I was all dressed in my red tank top, white shorts, white sneakers with red laces, and a red and white striped bandana to keep my scarlet waves back.

"Yep. I've got everything," I smiled at her before frowning slightly. Suddenly, I attacked her torso with a tight hug. Mom was surprised by my actions, but she returned the hug nonetheless. "I feel bad leaving you alone, Mom."

"Don't worry about me, baby. As long as you call often and take good care of yourself, I'll be fine. We knew this day would come," she told me. "Just make sure to do your best and try not to play with fire. Master Fire type Trainer or not. Fire is still dangerous missy," Mom said as she pulled away to waggle her finger in my face with a stern look. I gave her my brightest grin before kissing her cheek.

"Wish me luck!" I cried out while dashing out the front door.

I ran down the empty streets in town right for the Professor's lab. Just outside of town, Professor Birch's lab sat on the side of the road. I stepped into the air conditioned lab before looking around. "Is anybody here?" I called out.

"If it isn't April? You're right on time," Professor Birch smiled at me as he walked into the room with a boy at his side. The Professor looked the same as always in his button up and short combo, but I'd never see the boy before in my life. He had short, spiky brown hair and a tanned complexion. He wore an brown jacket over an orange shirt with tan jeans and sneakers. "Oh. April, this is Brock. Brock is from the Kanto region."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too," Brock smiled and offered me his hand. He seemed nice enough.

"Let's get you started April and then you can head on out of here," Professor Birch smiled. "Do you have any idea which Pokémon you're going to choose?"

"Of course! I'm going with Torchic," I grinned.

"What a coincidence. The last beginner Trainer to come through here choose Torchic as well. She left not too long ago. You two might run into each other in the forest," Professor Birch smiled before disappearing into the back of the laboratory.

"You're a beginning Trainer? That's great. You must be looking forward to going on your journey," Brock said with a friendly smile.

"I can't _wait. _I'm on a journey to become a Master Fire type Trainer," I told him excitedly. "What are your plans?"

"I want to become a professional Pokémon Breeder. I'm actually out here looking for a friend of mine. His name is Ash and he's entering the Hoenn League," Brock told me. Ash sounded like a cool name…

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him when Professor Birch hadn't returned.

"Not exactly. But, Professor Birch told me that he's headed to Rustboro City," Brock told me.

"Do you want help looking for him?" I suggested. I didn't mind helping Brock find this "Ash" person. I liked helping people. Plus, I didn't have a defined plan for my journey as of yet. I knew that the first step to becoming a Master Fire type Trainer was to catch as many known Fire type Pokémon out there as possible. I was sure that there was a required number that I had to catch, but I'd forgotten how much. Spending some time walking around a forest would be more than helpful on my search.

"Sure. That sounds great. Thanks," Brock smiled.

"Alright. Here you go, April. Meet your new Pokémon," Professor Birch said as he reentered the room. He handed me my first Pokéball with a smile. At once, I released my Torchic.

I couldn't hold back my happiness at seeing my Torchic. Torchic tilted its head at me in question. With a gleeful grin, I got down on my knees to embrace my warm Torchic. "This is so _cool_," I said into Torchic's plumage.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Voila! ;) I'm not sure if it's ever been discussed how to become a Master Trainer at anything. I'm just guessing that to Master anything you've gotta first, "Catch 'em all!" lol I'm so lame. See you next time!

Edited: 6/7/14


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. I've never done this before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Right? First off, I would like to apologize for not having a chapter ready for you guys. I've tried to explain it to myself, but I still can't come up with an excuse. Probably because here isn't one. :-/

Second, I need to let you guys know that I'm putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I have the free time to write. I just seriously lack the motivation. Any writer knows how much that sucks. To write, you need the motivation and the inspiration to do your best work. You can't have one without the other.

So, until further notice, I'll be tackling my stories one at a time until I've completed them all. I'm just realizing that four stories at one time is a _bit _too much. ^.^' But have no fear, I will finish the four that I'm currently working on one at a time in this order:

1. The Darkness Within

2. Poke Series

3. How I Got Your Mother

4. The Master of Fire

I'll do my best to get them written and updated regularly. This, I solemnly swear. (I've always wanted to say that ;) Until then, see ya! :D


End file.
